


假面

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 幸福的夫妻...？Lovely couple. Or is it?





	假面

客廳傳來開鎖的聲音，但是馬庫斯並不在乎。

客廳傳來諾斯放下她的包包的聲音，但是賽門並不在乎。

 

因為他們現在在臥室的床上交纏在一起。賽門喘息著，感受著馬庫斯寬大的手掌輕撫過他的小腹。他的手指滑過賽門的下體，惡意地梳弄了一下長在那裡的一點點金色毛髮。「馬庫斯...」賽門催促著。於是那手指繼續往下滑，然後寬大的手掌套住了賽門的陰莖。賽門向後仰，發出了滿足的嘆息，露出漂亮的頸項。

 

諾斯走到廚房的冰箱前，掃了一眼上面貼的電子便條。然後她打開冰箱，拿了一罐釱液易開罐。

廚房旁邊的主臥室裡傳來賽門的呻吟聲。

 

馬庫斯的手指在賽門的肛門恣意攪弄著。大量的潤滑液體從那裡滲出，隨著馬庫斯手指的進出發出噗滋噗滋的水聲。賽門呻吟著，「馬庫斯...」他喘息著，用霧濛濛的淺藍色眼睛半是誘惑半是哀求地，「我...我想要...」他說。馬庫斯低下頭和他交換了激情的吻。

 

易開罐啵地一聲打開了，諾斯啜飲了一口，又走回客廳。她在沙發前坐了下來。「TV on。」她說。電視正在重播前一晚的慈善晚宴的新聞，嘈雜的聲音讓她放鬆。電視上方的牆壁上鑲著一個其實誰也不需要的時鐘，裝飾用的。

秒針每動一次，臥房裡就傳來一聲賽門的叫聲，配合得天衣無縫。

 

「馬、馬庫斯...」賽門哀叫到，「這...這樣太快了...我的機體...」他隨著馬庫斯的進出一邊叫著，「啊、啊、啊、啊...」。他的雙腳緊緊纏著馬庫斯，他的肛門被馬庫斯那規格外的巨大陰莖用不合理的速度狠狠地進出，而他的腸壁則企圖將之緊緊絞住，巨大的摩擦帶來的快感讓他落淚，「馬庫斯、馬庫斯...」他叫著戀人的名字。

 

諾斯皺起眉頭。臥房裡的事情一時半刻好像不會結束。她不耐煩地拿著她的易開罐踅到主臥室的門前面。

 

「哈啊、馬...馬庫斯...我...我要忍不住了...啊...」賽門一邊喘息一邊說，同時發出完全未經壓抑或掩飾的浪叫聲。馬庫斯滿不在乎地將他整個人抱起來，於是賽門被迫坐上去。他的陰莖瞬間插到了賽門的最深處。

 

諾斯來到主臥門前，正好聽見賽門發出一聲特別巨大而露骨的淫靡叫聲。「欸，」她敲敲房門，「新人的婚禮。你之前答應的。二十分鐘後。」

 

她知道馬庫斯現在肯定是怒火中燒。他跟諾斯說過他最討厭這時候被打擾。

 

「你們得快點。」諾斯說。然後距離她咫尺的主臥房門板上傳來巨大的「磅」一聲。然後是賽門不知是舒服還是痛苦的叫聲。配合著電視牆上的時鐘。「啊、啊、啊、啊、啊...」。諾斯可以聽見賽門的背部和門板摩擦的聲音，嘎吱嘎吱地。這是一種抗議。

 

「隨便你，」她說，「遲到了也不干我的事。」

 

她又啜飲了一口釱液，然後走回客廳，在沙發上坐下。電視新聞還在報昨晚的慈善晚宴，並鉅細靡遺地描述仿生人領袖馬庫斯與他的愛妻諾斯結縭數年，看起來是如何地依然完美、漂亮、恩愛。「我相信，仿生人與人類的愛情沒有不同，」馬庫斯在鏡頭前露出幸福而靦腆的笑容，「經營婚姻的訣竅我想也是一樣的。」記者問諾斯，她當年支持暴力革命這點會不會損害她和馬庫斯之間的感情。「愛可以戰勝一切，」她像個真正的第一夫人一樣得體地回應，「我們的觀點不同，但我們深愛彼此，那才是重點。」

牆上的時鐘還在滴答滴答。「啊、啊、啊、啊、啊...」。

她仰頭，把易開罐裡東西一飲而盡。正在把什麼東西一飲而盡的顯然不只她一個：「馬庫斯！」賽門在門板後哭叫，「不要射在裡面！」

 

仿生人不會染病也不會懷孕，她也從來不明白這句話有什麼情趣。不過這都不關她的事。

 

她關掉電視。

片刻的寧靜之後，臥房的門被用力打開，又是一聲劇烈的「磅」。諾斯瞄了一眼，看到賽門正躺在臥室床上不停地喘氣。馬庫斯就這樣全裸著，怒氣沖沖地進了服裝間。

「還剩五分鐘。」她懶洋洋地對著丈夫的背影喊了一聲。

然後她看著時鐘。這個屋子裡沒有人需要時鐘，它是裝飾用的。

 

就跟他們的婚姻一樣。


End file.
